Tallena the Transformer
by DEstructive DAmonA
Summary: Trunks and Goten dive underwater to find thtree dragonballs.. To find that a MERMAID has them. She intices them into battling her and turns into a mysterious woman.. Who is this person? How can she transform?
1. Default Chapter

  
Chapter 1  
*****  
Bulma handed Trunks a transparent helmet, and a body suit.   
  
' Here's the dragon ball radar, go inside honey and wear the suit and helmet.' Bulma told Trunks. ' You too, Goten!' She shooed them both.  
  
After a minute, Trunks and Goten came out in their suits. Goten was complaining about his orange suit. ' Quit complaining' Pan joked laughing at them.   
  
' Can I bring along my sword Bulma?' Trunks asked.  
  
' No way, you want that thing to get rusted?'  
  
' Uh.. I guess not...' He put his sword on a chair and put his flippers on.  
  
' The helmet you both are wearing should give you the right supply of oxygen underwater, and should have enough for five hours maximum ok?' Bulma told them as they held onto the rail of the boat.  
  
Pan grumbled, ' Get in already.. Grab those three dragon balls and lets grab the rest!' Goten laughed and flicked some water at her.  
Goten jumped in the water, belly flop style. He sprayed everyone on the deck, Bulma screamed (fear of water) and rushed drying herself. Trunks jumped in the water, and they waved bye.   
  
Trunks lifted the radar and pointed west for the three dragon balls. They seemed to be in the same space, but were moving slowly. Trunks wondered why...   
  
' I hope its not stuck in some bloated whale or something...' he thought.  
  
The corals and eels passed by, and they came closer. Goten picked up a pretty shiny shell and kept it in his wetsuit pocket.  
  
Goten turned to Trunks, and tried to say something but it came out as a 'Blub!' Trunks looked at him and used a tool his mom packed in with the helmet. Communication devices.   
  
' What did you say?'   
  
' I said, look!' He pointed at something that looked very strange. It was a huge fish, or at least appeared to be. Then Trunks focused more on the upper body, and there was an upper body of a female.   
  
' Could that be???' Trunks wondered looking at Goten.  
  
' A mermaid....' Goten finished off for him. They approached the mermaid that was sitting on a rock looking at a pearl. Trunks' radar beeped, giving a sign that the three dragon balls were right in front of them.  
  
Trunks swam slowly up to the mermaid, and she looked at them. Trunks stopped approaching, and waited for the mermaid to do something. She didn't appear scared at all, she looked at them.  
  
' How am I supposed to get the dragon balls from a mermaid? For all I know she'll run away!'   
  
' Try talking to her!' Goten snickered.   
  
The mermaid looked at them as if she understood. Then something weird happened.  
  
' Are you looking for these?' She spoke, taking out three dragon balls and holding them in front of her head.  
  
Trunks and Goten had surprised looks, she could talk underwater perfectly. Goten swam abit forward now, and nodded.   
  
The mermaid gave Goten a ball, then she went over at Trunks (who was freaked out of his mind) and gave him one. She held the third ball in her hand, and smiled mischievously.  
  
' Isn't she gonna give us the third one?'  
  
' I don't like the look on her face..' Goten murmured.  
  
' You can have the last ball..... If you-' She pointed at Trunks-' can beat me  
in a battle. Deal?' She said in a voice both boys could hear. Trunks powered up slowly, not sure what to do..  
  
' Trunks, are you gonna fight her? I mean, I think you should, but she's just a girl- uh i mean a mermaid!' Goten told him.  
  
' I don't know... But I guess I have to..' Trunks powered up faster, and his golden aura surrounded him in the rippling water.  
  
' So you'll do it huh? First, let us get to the water... I found everything I need.' The mermaid said and suddenly her body dissolved into her human form, without the tail. She was in a bathing suit and she held the pearl and dragon ball and motioned for them to follow her. She swam extremely fast for a girl too.   
  
Both of them were dumbfounded. Mermaid to a girl? Who is she? They both thought, following her to the surface. She swam to a small island.  
  
Trunks took off his helmet, and asked the challenger.' Who are you?'   
  
She turned around and snapped her fingers. She was wearing a fighting outfit, purple and green. The guys' eyes went wide open, this girl knew magic pretty well.  
  
' I'm Tallena. I'm pretty sure you realize that I'm not a mermaid by now, because I use magic to shape shift. Do you want the dragon ball or not?' Tallena asked taking out a small black chunk of metal and held it.  
  
' Okay then, Tallena. I'm Trunks, and this is Goten. Let's fight' Trunks removed his flippers with great difficulty that caused Tallena to laugh and went into a fighting stance in his navy wetsuit.   
  
' Excellent. Let us begin!' She held a metal block and wiped it with her other arm for it to form a crafted gilded sword. Tallena grabbed her sword and got into a fighting position like Trunks.  
  
Goten whistled. ' Nice sword! Too bad Trunks coulda gotten his along too..'  
  
Trunks made his first move, he started with a kick that Tallena blocked. She teleported to behind him, preparing for a surprise attack once Trunks vanished and hit her in the back.   
  
' Not bad,' Tallena brushed her spiky hair back. She held her sword and attacked, trying to hit him in every possible place. Trunks dodged them all, then she faked a hit to the right and slashed at his arm. Blood seeped through his wetsuit, and Trunks recoiled holding his cut. Tallena smiled and held the handle of her sword and wiped it, making another magical sword appear.  
  
' How does she do that?' Goten wondered narrowing his eyes.  
  
Tallena slashed the air with her to gilded swords, then looked at Trunks and sensed his energy ki. ' I have a feeling you are tired from that swim, shall I dispose of these?' She asked him putting the swords in a position of a cross.  
  
' What difference would it make? He'll beat you anyways, ' Goten called out mockingly. Tallena pierced him with a cold freezing stare.   
With one swift motion, the two swords disappeared and she tucked the metal block in her pouch.   
  
' I'll just have to beat you with my strength anyway...'   
  
A series of punches aimed at Trunks, with him dodging, and punched her in the face. Tallena's face jerked back, and blood tricked down her forehead cut.  
  
Her face filled with anger. ' Now I'm mad!' She teleported and send ki blasts at Trunks, he reflected them back at her. Trunks advaced and yelled Burning Attack. He watched Tallena stand there and take in the attack, strangely. Her face was expressionless, Trunks yelled out, ' What's she doing? Is she that stupid?'  
  
The blast threw Trunks and Goten back to the shore.   
  
' Maybe she is!' Goten yelled getting up.  
  
Tallena's left leg was scorched, and her arms were burnt bad. She walked up to them, then she laughed. Trunks was stunned at her reaction to what he just did to her.  
  
' Okay, I guess you deserve it! Here, take the dragon ball. I've noticed that you have most of the others, so you might be some use after all. You can have it' Tallena opened her pouch and handed them the dragon ball.  
  
' Wait, you're just gonna give up and give it to me? Where's your pride?' Trunks hollered flabbergasted.   
  
Tallena gave him a cold look. ' I have pride, young man, but trusting you to have it without continuing is much easier, you see, I'm not up for a real fight, I just want to spar for fun. I will still battle you though, as long as you accept the dragon ball.'   
  
Trunks was confused by her actions. Still fight and I get the dragon ball? What kinda fighter is that?  



	2. The Fight (Continued)

  
Chapter 2  
******  
  
Tallena blocked the next crasher ball thrown at her. She preformed a Double Tsuihikidan and shot her blasts at her opponent. She was getting tired of fighting, and none of them had the upper hand anyway, so she went onto her final technique, the one she uses at the end of a battle.   
  
Tallena began to perform her special attack, the Kakusanyu-dokodan. She released the energy and the ki bolts followed Trunks. He was too busy trying to get away when with a swift motion of her hand, the ki bolts hit him hard. Trunks fell on the floor, with blood covering his navy suit. Tallena looked down at his innocent passed out face, and went down next to him. Goten ran to Trunks. Tallena was glad, she was afraid of these strangers...  
  
' Trunks! Are you okay?' He asked.  
  
' He'll be fine. I need to talk to him.. Stand back, I'm going to give him some of my energy.' Tallena took out the metal piece and turned it into her sword. She stood back and cut a slit on her palm. She flew away and got a leaf, and put her blood on it.  
  
Tallena chanted a series of latin words, and lifted the blood-covered leaf to the heavens. Tallena yelled and her aura glimmered silver. The last thought that left her mind was, ' WHY AM I DOING THIS???' Silver energy balls went out of her body and entered Trunks' bleeding one. Goten covered his eyes just in time to see Tallena's body flash negative, and from the flash that sent Tallena to the ground, fainting.   
  
Goten shaked Trunks. Trunks mumbled something, then he opened his eyes. ' What happened?' He looked at Tallena.  
  
' She gave up her energy so you could wake up. It looks like she has a nice heart after all..'   
  
' You okay man?' Goten asked worriedly.  
  
Trunks got up and groaned from all the pain in his body. He looked up to see a silver energy ball float to him. It entered his body, and Trunks' body glimmered sliver for a second.   
  
' Whoa! The pains gone!' Trunks exclaimed as he stood up. He crouched over to Tallena, whose body was ghostly white and she was unconscious. He picked her up, and grabbed her stuff she dropped. He noticed a leaf with blood stuck on her forehead, and brushed it off. He looked at her sword on the floor with blood at the tip, and understood what she did. He heard of sacrificing magic rituals on other planets where you give blood to Gods in exchange of energy to the wounded...   
  
He brushed her long hair back and told Goten, ' Lets take her back to the ship, she'll stay at our house.'   
  
' Cool. I'll get the rest of her stuff..' Goten washed the blood off her sword and grabbed her pouch that she carried strange things from the water like a pearl and a strange sharp shell. He powered up and flew after Trunks & Tallena.  
  
Trunks looked ahead and saw the Capsule Corp. Ship. He landed on the deck, with everyone around them surprised at the stranger in Trunks' arms, and all the blood over his body.  
  
' Who's that?' Pan asked hotly.   
  
' Her name's Tallena.. She had the three dragon balls..' Goten explained shortly.  
  
' Underwater?' Bulma asked putting Tallena on a chair slowly.  
  
' She's a shape shifter from the planet Ztar. She was a mermaid, and then she...' Trunks explained the whole thing. Pan, Bra, Gohan, Videl, and Bulma listened.   
  
' That's why I'm covered in blood and she's unconscious..' Trunks said washing the blood off his face.  
  
******  
Tallena stirred, ' I think she's gonna wake up!' Bra whispered as she gently wiped her scar on her forehead. Tallena opened her eyes to a slit, and she looked at Bra. Her eyes went wide open and in an instant she was in the air with her sword's tip almost touching Bra's head. Tallena was shaking, and Bra was shaking of fear.   
  
' Umm.. Mommy??!?!' Bra screamed. Tallena growled, ' Be silent. Who are you?' Tallena held her sword tightly, then out of exhaustion, she fell back on the chair with limp hands.   
  
Bulma and Gohan came up to the shaking Bra. ' What happened?'   
  
' She woke-u-up .... But sh-she's still tired...' Bra whispered as Tallena slowly sat up and glared with all her energy at Bra and the rest.  
' What do you want from me?' She snarled and tried to back away from them with weak legs. She put one hand on her throbbing forehead and tried to stop the dizziness she was in.  
  
Trunks came out and put his C.C. jacket on. His eyes snapped to the attention of Gohan advancing at Tallena, who was about to faint from exhaustion again. He ran up the deck, pushed passed Gohan, and grabbed Tallena right before she fell.  
  
' Noo...' Tallena whispered softly. ' Leave me...' Trunks put her back on the chair.  
  
' Tallena, we're here to help you ...' Trunks told her as she looked at him with a stare that she gathered all her energy for to make it look stabbing.   
  
' Mom, don't you have those energy elixirs?' Trunks asked Bulma. She nodded, and went into her lab. She came out with a bottle full of yellow-greenish liquid.   
  
' Drink this' Bulma gave it to her. Tallena looked at her wearily.   
  
' Is this poison?' Tallena looked at Trunks. Fear shined in her eyes, of everyone surrounding her, breathing on her, observing her like she was a specimen.' I should have never challenged Trunks..." she thought looking at each face.  
  
' No, it'll help you regain your strength.' Bulma told her. She drank the elixir, and could feel the warm glow of energy flow Tallena looked at the young man next to her, and she focused on the face until her eyes adjusted to form a shape image of the man. She gasped.  
  
' Kakkarot?' Tallena hissed with amazement. Gohan's eyes widened.  
  
' Um, no I'm his son'   
  
Tallena looked at Gohan and Goten. ' Yes, yes.. I see the resemblance in your father in both of you.. He's such a legend....' Tallena gazed at Gohan and Goten, taking in every detail.. What luck, she thought.   
  
Videl held Gohan's arm, Tallena noticed. She must be his wife.... Tallena stood up and looked at every other person.   
  
' Oh yeah, I forgot... Tallena this is...' Trunks introduced everyone to her.   
  
After a while, all the girls left to work on lunch, leaving Tallena on the deck with Trunks and Goten. Trunks kept on giving side-glances at her, uneasy.   
  
' What?' She asked curiously.  
  
' What what?' he shot back.  
  
' Why do you keep on looking at me? What do you want?' She said opening one of her pouches. Goten looked at her pouch curiously, wanting to know what she kept in there.  
  
' Oh.. Ok then... Can you tell us why your here? I mean, besides the magic gathering stuff...'   
  
' Ztar... I told you, its a planet of magic.. Once I heard that gathering the seven dragon balls on Earth would add a greater power to the person who has the dragon, I headed over here.. And I found out about a group of people looking for them, I thought that if I battled them it would increase my power by training here.'   
  
'Another reason why I've come here is because back home we're having a challenge tournament, and I've come here to find Kakkorot as my partner, or any other strong fighter... Challenging you was a good experience, and I'm going to ask you two a favor...' Tallena turned  
to the sea, watching the sun go down.  



	3. The Tournament of Ztar

Chapter 3  
******  
  
Trunks and Goten waited for Tallena to continue. She took out a shell, and faced them. Her hair fluttered in the wind, and her ripped pants whipped at her bare feet. She held the shell in front of her. With a swipe of her hand over it, she was wearing a new fighting suit, black pants, a purple top, and another bigger black top under it. Goten thought it reminded him of his dad back in the old days, but different colors. She had two straps with two pouches. She put the shell back in the bottom pocket. Her hair was neatly combed to the back of her hair, and it was tied up.  
  
' I'd like to train with you two, you seem to have very high ki's. And if you wouldn't mind joining me on a journey to Ztar, then you can fight in the tournament with me.' She waited for them to respond and she leaned back on the rail.  
  
Goten's smile spread widely, ' Wow! I'd love to go! This would be soo cool!' He faced Trunks, who scratched his head. ' What about you Trunks?'  
  
Trunks kept on scratching his head. ' Sure, I don't mind. I could use the training for the Grand Tour coming soon....Yeah, why not?' Tallena smiled happily and clapped her hands. Her two swords appeared in both hands.   
  
' Yay! Now I want you two to have these' She handed Trunks one sword, and the other one to Goten. They held the swords confused.  
  
' But why?-'  
  
' To train with. If your going to enter the challenge in Ztar, then you must have a gilded mica sword. It has to come from an ancient tomb in Ztar's deserts.. If you don't have one that means you can't enter because you didn't pass the test of skill and strength to find a gilded mica sword. I've trained hard enough to pass the test over five times, so I have the magic to create five swords whenever I want.'  
  
' So magic is what you focus on to gain strength? Isn't it abit fake?' Goten asked her, slashing in the air to get the feel of the sword. Trunks handled it like an expert, slashing with ease and acted like a professional.   
  
' Not at all. Magic comes from the ancient times, and magic can be taught in anyone who believes in it. I can teach you both how to use magic, and I'll probably learn something new from you both too... It'll be a good experience for all of us!' Tallena said and created another  
gilded sword.   
  
She then took her pearl and threw it in the air. She caught it, and her body dissolved into a sexy looking mermaid. Goten looked at her up and down with wide eyes. Trunks nudged Goten with his sword gently, to make a point. Goten straightened out and smiled sheepishly.   
  
Tallena laughed and held her sword as a mermaid, ' Magic can work with anyone, no one has to be special for it. All we do is borrow magic from the ancients.. Okay, this is a little trick you both can do' She broke her pearl bracelet, and handed each them two.   
  
' Now hold them up, and throw it in the air 40 degrees west to the sun, and catch it when it falls down to your chest. And while your doing that, you've gotta think of something you can transform into. Its quiet simple once you practice...' Tallena showed them as she did it,   
and turned back into her true form.  
  
Goten scratched his head and tried to do it, but failed. ' I dunno- it doesn't work with me!' Tallena shook her head and took his hand, and pointed 40 degrees west to the sun.   
  
' Aim that way, and think of turning into another guy while catching it, its not that hard!' She did it again so fast and accurate, and turned into a tall version of Pan. Trunks started laughing at the site of a tall Pan, and doubled over. Tallena // Pan raised an eyebrow  
and took out her shell. In an instant, she turned into her version of a mermaid.   
  
' Heh hah... Humm.. You seem to like mermaids allot, don't you?' Trunks said pointing to the long tail.  
  
' Yeah, in Ztar its really rare to find mermaids there, so we usually transform into mermaids to learn more about their ways... I find the mer-men pretty cute... It's not everyday you get to see guys half fish isn't it? Maybe I can turn you guys into mer-men.. How about trying that again?' She asked.   
  
Goten concentrated on the pearl, and thought about having purple hair like Trunks, then threw the pearl in the air. After a flash, it actually happened. Goten had purple hair, including his eyebrows (sick) and looked like it was a great bleach job. Trunks' mouth gaped open,   
surprised that his best friend did it. Tallena smiled, clapped her hands and approved of Goten's doing.   
  
' Very good! Now if you want to turn back, you have to do it east.. Trunks, go ahead and try it!' Tallena told him, and demonstrated by turning back. Trunks uneasily faced 40 degrees west of the sun, and threw the pearl. He failed, and scowled. He tried over three times, and then he finally got himself to turn into a mer-man. He tried to balance himself on the fins, and then got the hang of it.  
  
' Cool man! I never knew geometry would come in handy once in ur life!' Goten laughed and constantly touched Trunk's scaly skin with amazement.  
  
Tallena nodded, and looked at the sun that was almost hiding under the sea. The boat rocked slowly, and Tallena sat down on the chair and sighed. She crossed her arms and laid down, closing her eyes slowly. Trunks as a mer-man flapped his tails on the board, wondering  
what Tallena was thinking now. Goten kept on looking at his hair and laughing quietly, then called out bye and went into his cabin.   
  
' I suggest you get in the water or you should turn back into your normal self, looking strangely at me won't do you any good..' she told Trunks without opening her eyes. Trunks flapped his tail once more, and threw the pearl up. He turned back into himself, and Tallena stifled a laugh. Trunks looked at her strangely, then realized he was in his boxers.  
  
' One side effect, is that if you change your form physically, you wind up in your under clothing.. That's why I usually prefer to stay in my swim suit most of the time. Now get dressed and go to sleep. We have training to do no?' She said with her eyes remaining closed an she smiled.  
  
' Heh.. Ehh... Heh heh... I guess I should, but aren't you going inside to sleep?' he asked slowly walking to his cabin blushing slightly.  
  
Tallena opened her eyes and picked up her sword. ' Don't worry, I'll stay outside for a while.' She turned it into its metal block, and set it beside her. Trunks walked back to his cabin, and changed. He held up the pearl he still had and wondered about this new knowledge about  
magic, and about this new person. He wanted to talk to Gokou and Vegita about what happened, but it was around four o clock and they probably were asleep. He closed his eyes and clutched the pearl in his hands asleep.  



	4. SURPRISE!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOTEN!!

Chapter 4  
******  
Goten went around the boat in high moods, and wanted to do something fun with his friends. Tallena mumbled an excuse about a girl thing going on with the rest of the girls, and Trunks told him that he had to help his dad fix a capsule (but he's not here?!! Goten thought).  
He let out a puff of unhappy air, and got his skimpy little fishing rod and headed out to the dock.  
  
Tallena was forced by Bulma to change into 'proper women' clothing for Goten's 16th birthday. She grumbled and came out of the changing cabin and showed Videl. Videl applauded, and turned to her daughter.  
  
Pan smiled and snickered softly, for she was wearing Bermuda jeans and a red shirt, which was nothing near what a proper girl would wear at her age. Tallena glared at Pan with envy, but smiled sweetly at Videl who seemed to be very nice and decent out of all the girls she's met. Tallena could see where Pan got her bad taste from, her mom. Videl never found anything pretty, but fussed over others and how they looked.  
  
Tallena tried on another dress that Bulma had put down for her to try. She tied the knot that wound near her stomach, and showed Videl and Pan. Videl looked up from her '17' magazine and smiled.   
  
' Turn around abit, lets see how it looks on your figure' Videl told her and motioned with her finger. Tallena turned a full circle, trying to see if it looked nice on her. The white dress had straps that went around her bare stomach and intersected to her bottom dress part.  
  
Pan went in her changing room, and came out with a white silky ribbon, waving it around.   
  
' You forgot this! It'll make you look preee-eetty!' Pan gave her the ribbon. Tallena took the ribbon and went to the closest mirror and tied her silky brown hair back. She twirled around and looked at reflection. She looked okay, for what she knew. On her planet she was known for being what humans called the 'hot babe' and was known around every teen male on Ztar. She smiled, remembering her past. 'Now nothing will get in the way of my past, the future is now' she smiled and thought about Trunks and Goten. They both seemed really nice, and both of them were considered to be hunks in her eyes.  
  
She put on her precious pearl earrings that helped her transform and put on her Oceanus perfume, and went to join the surprise party. She had to play the part of bringing Goten in to surprise him with Pan, and she got ready for her part. Bulma motioned for her to go and get Goten, and she nodded and ran towards where Goten was sitting glumly on a chair fishing.   
  
' Goten....' She said behind him. He turned around and smiled at her, she looked really nice in her white gown. ' She must be up to something' he thought. ' But then, she's only been here for four days and how would she know it was my birthday today... ' He fully turned and faced her looking up at her slender figure.   
  
' Would you like to come inside with me?' She said abit seductively, batting her eyelashes at him. He couldn't resist, she was pretty and was his age.   
  
She grabbed his arm and led him to the room where everyone was hiding in, and before she opened the door, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Goten's eyes went wide open and he blushed, and was attacked with surprise as everyone surprised him. Tallena smiled, still holding his hand, and led him inside where the party began. Music blared, and two figures formed on near the party. It was Gokou and Vegita, both using instant transmission. Gokou went up to his son and enveloped him in a huge bear hug.   
  
' My son! Sixteen! Congratulations!' He told him and put down his present near the other huge pile. Everyone started dancing to the blaring music. Bulma danced with the reluctant Vegita, Gokou with Chi Chi who was weeping for her son happily, Pan danced along with Bra.   
Goten & Trunks sat at a table and gobbled down the food in front of them. Tallena hadn't even finished a cheese stick when they practically demolished everything. Goten was in extreme paradise, and sat next to Tallena and Trunks (who were still eating).   
  
Tallena glanced at the dancing couples. ' I assume that's the legendary Kakkorot,' she said looking at Gokou dance with Chi Chi like a fool, ' And that's the royal Prince Vegita that we got part of our DNA from' Trunks & Goten nodded, not finding this surprising.   
  
Everyone was happily dancing, and enjoying the food. 18 was the dj; for she was the only decent person who had a taste in clothing and music. She put on a fast going song. Tallena's eyes perked up, it was her favorite song. She took off one of her pearl from her right earring and went to the nearest window . She changed (or dissolved?) into a different outfit that would match the dance 'feeling'.   
  
Going up to the birthday boy, she took his hand and led him to the dance floor. She started dancing, and was surprised to see that he was a pretty good at dancing. Goten looked at Tallena, who was extremely pretty in that outfit she changed into, and danced along swishing her silky hair.   
  
Gohan sat next to his wife, and watched Goten & Tallena.   
  
Videl looked into her husbands gaze and commented, ' I think he has a thing for that shape-shifter. ' Gohan looked carefully at his little brother.   
  
' Hmm. I don't know, but if he does I hope he's making the right choice. Anyway, I don't want to interfere...' He watched Tallena say something to Goten, making him smile and blush. ' Yeah.... he does..'He thought and focused his attention on his wife who was yakking about some problem with Mr. Satan.  
  
Goten's cheeks burned with redness after Tallena said that he was an excellent dancer. The song finished, and was switched to a slow snog. Goten was about to step up to her for the dance when Trunks tapped Tallena lightly on the shoulders.   
  
' May I have this dance?' he asked them. Goten nodded, and headed for the punch bowl. He poured a cup, and sat down. Trunks held Tallena to him, and then went on dancing like a perfect couple. Goten shook his head and looked onto the others. Vegita was quite   
enjoying the song with his mate. Pan, Bra & Lil' Marron held hands in a circle and danced. 18 was practically controlling Krullin, and Videl was tying to persuade Gohan to dance. Yamcha just danced by himself, lonely.   
  
' At least he's not the only one.. ' Goten mumbled.  
  
Tallena closed her eyes and rested her head on Trunks should, moving back and forth slowly. She was mesmerized by the tune, and was moving to the slow beat. Tallena figured that Trunks wasn't as good as a dancer as Goten was, but he had a great bod though. She laughed at herself for thinking such a foolish thought.. Tallena missed a beat and wound up stepping on Trunks' foot. She just realized, ' But then why do I have affections for him and Goten so much?' She wondered as she opened her eyes again once the music stopped. She was confused, her feelings were betraying her against...  
  
18's voice blared on the speakers. ' AAANDDD now! the reason why we all came here, is to celebrate Son Goten's b-day!' Everyone cheered and clapped, and the two went over to Goten.  
  
' Okay.. As to celebrate your birthday..' Chi Chi paused looking at her youngest son. Gokou finished off her sentence. ' We're going to take you on a tour to see the legendary Titanic!' Goten's jaw sprang open, faking surprise because he didn't even know what the heck the Titanic was, and knew everyone would be disappointed.  
  
Trunks whispered to him, ' Its a famous American ship that sank because of an iceberg and is 'down' in history...'  
  
' Oh.....'   



End file.
